The present invention relates to a first-aid, first responder field support equipment device, and more particularly to an adjustable torso harness strap having an adjustable chest strap which permits carrying a rescuee on the back of a rescuer.
Presently available means for field rescue for the physical evacuation of a rescuee comprise the hand-held carrying devices such as the litter and backboard. They are two similar devices that differ in design preference, but otherwise have the same evacuation function.
The use of the litter and/or backboard requires two to four rescuers to physically evacuate the rescuee. When two rescuers evacuate the rescuee with a litter and/or backboard, they must use both hands, while four rescuers must use one hand each in carrying the litter and/or backboard. Both groupings of rescuers are slightly off balance and the cadence of their foot movement, a very important time factor, which is usually not synchronized, creates erratic and slowed movement.
This mode of physical evacuation has further restrictions. There has to be a reasonable corridor of space to accommodate at least three persons abreast in the case of a four rescuer litter evacuation team. In addition, a reasonable corridor of turning space is required for proper evacuation. Even though the rescuee is usually strapped or secured to the hand-held carrying device, this evacuation device deems that the turn be negotiated with due concern. Any miscalculation can result in the tipping over of the rescuee and/or dropping of the hand-held carrying device.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,518,830 to provide a harness for carrying a rescuee by one rescuer which permits carrying of the rescuee on the back of the rescuer. The harness includes shoulder straps which are positioned over the shoulder of both the rescuer and rescuee. In this harness design the only means for restraining the shoulder straps are the connection points to a belt portion of the harness design. Thus, when there is a shift of the weight of the rescuee, there is a high probability that a shoulder strap will slip from the shoulders of the rescuee and rescuer thereby causing a sudden large shift in the weight of the rescuee which may cause the rescuer to fall. Other harness designs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 652,352; 393,555 and 1,307,597.
It is an object of this invention to provide an effectively designed field support equipment device that can adequately assist a single rescuer, to singularly physically evacuate, with great efficiency, a rescuee, from an imminent danger zone.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an evacuation device, that enables the rescuer to have free use of his hands and arms.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an evacuation device which permits the rescuer to carry the rescuee while minimizing weight shift of the rescuee.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device that is highly portable, lightweight, compact for storage, usable in any terrain or weather and which can be implemented by the rescuer onto the rescuee, regardless of body position of the rescuee.